Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and related service management methods and, more particularly, to electronic devices and related service management methods that provide services corresponding to different situations.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices such as handheld devices have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may receive email messages, have an advanced contact management application, allow media playback, and have various other functions. Because of the conveniences of devices with multiple functions, the devices have become necessities of life.
As user requirements and behaviors change and various sensors and related awareness software develop, context-aware technology is widely used in portable devices. Through sensing by a variety of sensor, the most appropriate situation-oriented services can be provided to users. For example, when the user is in a meeting situation, the phone mute mode should be adopted and thus the mobile phone may automatically switch to the mute mode when the phone detects “the user is in a meeting”. Current technologies such as Google™ Now can provide phone notification or silence options based on the context of applications (such as meeting times scheduled in phone calendar events).
However, in the current technologies, when a provisional meeting is called, since the user has not scheduled one, the time of the meeting may not be displayed as a calendar event, and the system may not be able to determine the user's meeting situation. As a result, services such as automatic mute may not be provided. In addition, as the current technologies are based only on possibilities from past data analysis to further provide extended information, it is possible that services or information provided cannot provide appropriate assistance to users, but making user's problems instead.